


How It All Starts

by aribakemono



Series: The Tales of EXO [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: They don’t know how all of this started.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: The Tales of EXO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How It All Starts

They don’t know how all of this started.  
  
Kris bets it started before SM split them in two sub groups. Before they knew which Korean members were going to be in EXO M, when he saw Minseok, Luhan and Sehun playing soccer.  
  
Minseokie-hyung was putting so much effort, trying to beat Luhan’s agility and Sehun’s speed –that kid’s physical abilities were almost as amazing as Zitao’s-, his puffy cheeks pink and the sweat going down his body.  
  
He wasn’t paying special attention to anything –he was preparing himself mentally for their harder training now they were going to debut for sure-, so Yixing appeared next to him unexpectedly, watching carefully –or that’s what seemed, because Kris knows Yixing can’t be really concentrated over anything- the match.  
  
‘Woah. Minseok ge looks cute’  
  
Kris has a weak and it’s actually cute people. He likes adorable girls who look good in a pretty dress, who look beautiful and kind whilst cooking. So he kind of get it, why the hell his heart skipped a beat when he saw Minseok out of breathe, his chest up and down quickly and his cute cheeks red.  
  
He thinks it all started then, but Minseok disagrees.  
  
Xiumin thinks these feelings he has for his duizhang began before they were chose to be part of EXO, when they were still just a bunch of trainees working too hard for health.  
  
He remembers those days as the hardest and most difficult ones he has unfortunately had to pass through. He recalls seeing the other trainees, some of them now his members –Kai’s sexiness, Chanyeol’s height and rap skills, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan and Jongdae vocals-, being extremely good at everything, so much better than him. He remembers staying until the wee hours training his vocals, his dance, even posing.  
  
He wasn’t the only one that trained harder than what SM asked, there were others trainees with him so he didn’t feel alone, but seeing them working as hard as him wasn’t a good new. He’s sure those days were the most painful ones for him: he was all insecurity and fear and disappointment with himself.  
  
Then there was that night. He didn’t eat because their dance teacher insinuated him he was too fat to follow the steps, so he was starving and exhausted and he ran out of energy. He simply let his body fell off to the floor, unable to move.  
  
‘You okay?’  
  
Kris appeared randomly in front of him, his voice full of genuine concern. That was the first time Kris talked to him and Minseok simply mouthed an ‘o’ because Kris was that hot genius Chinese trainee everyone –even some staff- was talking about so blatantly –Minseok heard he can speak actually fluently more than three languages and he’s like super rich -.  
  
‘Yeah’  
  
He answered, but Kris hummed, not sure if he was going to move any time soon. Surprisingly, Kris sat next to him, almost smiling.  
  
‘I’ve seen you dance. You’re good, hyung’ and the Korean guy smiled back.  
  
Minseok’s sure that was the beginning.  
  


* * *

  
  
‘Then you’re saying you liked me since then?’ he grinned.  
  
Kris’ arm grabbed his waist harder, not letting Minseok any way to escape from the bed. It’s not like the older wanted to though.  
  
‘Don’t be so dumb. Of course not.’ He mumbles, his cheeks turning pink ‘But it was then when we noticed each other’  
  
Kris smiles wider and Minseok can’t get enough of it. He needs this smile lightning his days, and needs his hugs, his jokes. He needs Kris so much it’s scaring.  
  
‘Aw, that’s so sweet, baozi’  
  
Kris kisses him deeply before Minseok can reply.


End file.
